This invention relates to a socket system for the receipt of an integrated circuit "chip", where such chip, as known in the art, typically comprises a planar electronic device, having plural leads extending from the periphery thereof for electrical interconnection to a second planar electronic device, such as a motherboard.
There are many applications for socket systems to electrical interconnect one electronic device to another. One such system is a burn-in test socket, where a manufacturer of chips will subject same to an elevated temperature, while, at the same time, electrically powering the chips. By way of example, a batch of chips is electrically powered in an oven where the temperature is maintained at approximately 150.degree. C. for an extended period of time, such as 1,000 hours. This is referred to in the art as "burn-in". For additional information on burn-in testing, and a socket system for accomplishing same, reference is made to copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/081,769 filed Jun. 23, 1993, and assigned to the assignee hereof.
Once the chip has passed this severe test and sold to an end user, an effective socket system is needed for the end use applications. An important feature of such a system is that it provide a uniform and adequate normal force to the chip in electrical contact with an underlying electronic device, such as a motherboard. More precisely, the normal force is uniformly applied against the chip leads projecting from the chip body.
The present invention offers a unique socket system that applies a lateral and vertical force to the chip leads, while effecting a wiping action of the leads in the assembly thereof. The features of this invention will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.